Season Seven: Rivalry
by MissShawnaAlice
Summary: Someone will try and commit suicide, someone will get married, the past will come back to bite someone, a young sailor will survive torture, and the roles will be reversed when the takeover of an FFV turns into a desperate fight to win back their own vessel. This and more in the sequel to Season Six: Revenge. This is Season Seven: Rivalry.
1. 7-1: Missing Chapter 1

_To all those who patiently waited, or impatiently BEGGED me to write this, all you wishes have come true at once. I present season seven of Sea Patrol. For those who are new to this, please read Season Six - Revenge before starting this._

_Happy reading!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_

* * *

_Episode 7.1 – Missing_

**Chapter One-**

Commander Maxine White glanced up from her desk to watch as Commander Mike Flynn tore a Leading Seaman a new one. After the young sailor had left nearly in tears, Maxine crossed from her office over to Mike's.

"That was a little unnecessary, don't you think?" She asked mildly.

"Leading Seaman Cowen was a week late in handing in her paperwork, and she fully deserved the dressing down she just received, if not more," snapped Mike, transferring another sheaf of paperwork into his drawer. Maxine checked her watch.

"Another few hours and shore leave will be over for the crews. Did you want to be the one to deliver postings news?" Asked Maxine. Mike shook his head.

"I'd really prefer not to," replied Mike.

"In that case, when you've finished tonight, perhaps you'd like to come over and have dinner before the crew set sail? Ryan hasn't seen you for three weeks, and I think he'd love to see you and catch up," suggested Maxine.

"I'm fine Maxine. I have paperwork here that needs to be done," answered Mike.

"You've been in a desk job for two weeks, and you've already completed more paperwork than I have in four. You cannot possibly have that much paperwork!" Exclaimed Maxine.

"I do have that much paperwork! Just leave me be Maxine, and let me get my work done," asked Mike. Maxine nodded.

"I'll leave you be." She left his office and headed back to her own, where Kate and Alex were waiting patiently.

"How's he doing?" Asked Kate. Maxine sighed.

"Not well. Still withdrawn, depressed. Any sign of Kelly at all?" Asked Maxine.

"None at all ma'am. I've never seen him react like this; I just wish I knew where she was," replied Kate.

"On to other matters at hand. As I am sure you are both aware, the chain of command decided that we wouldn't commission a Hammersley II. Instead, they decided on a new ship in a similar vein to Victory; the HMAS Invictus. After careful thought and deliberation, we've come to the decision that Kate, you will continue to command the HMAS Victory, and Alex, you have been awarded a promotion and the command of HMAS Invictus. There will be a formal ceremony later, but given the current circumstances, we thought we'd give you some time to acclimatise to your new position. Once the rest of the crews are back from shore leave, we'll do the postings tonight. Any questions?" Asked Maxine.

"None ma'am, and thank you," replied Alex.

"I'll see you both tonight. Oh, and I hear congratulations are in order," said Maxine, a smile creeping on to her lips.

"Thank you ma'am. How did you know?" Asked Kate.

"Alex lodged the paperwork for you both, otherwise you could have found yourself in a tricky position had you been posted together. I'm happy for you both," said Maxine. She waved them out of the office and bent her head over her paperwork. Alex and Kate walked out of Maxine's office and out of the building, the bright sun almost blinding. Alex pulled his fiancé close and kissed her gently.

"We've got two hours. What do you want to do?"

* * *

Maxine looked at the posting list on her desk, and hoped to whoever was listening that it was correct. There were new faces in amongst the old; some who had transferred from other patrol boats, green sailors straight out of the academy, and some who'd returned after a short sabbatical. She glanced at her watch; fifteen minutes and she'd be telling everyone on the dock which ship they'd be posted to. Everyone had been notified of active duty, and Kingston and Lawson were sailing early to allow time for the new sailors to get to know each other. Maxine gathered her papers and left her office.

_Tonight, she broke the news to them all._

* * *

"I'd like to welcome everyone here and I'll try and make this quick. There are some new faces here amongst the old, and some who are missing altogether due to their contract ending or to a transfer. For those who haven't had a chance to meet me in person yet, I'm Commander White. The commanding officers for each of the fine naval vessels behind me are Lieutenant-Commander Taylor and Lieutenant-Commander McGregor. The lists have been finalised for both crews, and in a few minutes, we'll have you on board, and on your way. On the HMAS Victory - Lieutenant-Commander Kate McGregor, Lieutenant Nikki Caetano, Midshipman Ryan White, Leading Seaman Jonathen Long, Able Seaman Charlotte Woods, Leading Seaman Emily Kosov-Meyer, Petty Officer Dylan Mulholland, Leading Seaman Oliver Rhodes, Petty Officer Liam Gordon, Able Seaman Alice De Luca, Chief Petty Officer Jamie Patterson, Seaman Alex Todd. HMAS Invictus - Lieutenant-Commander Alex Taylor, Lieutenant William Bennett, Able Seaman Logan Anderson, Leading Seaman Robert Dixon, Seaman Gabriella Romano, Leading Seaman Leo Kosov-Meyer, Petty Officer Jack Howe, Able Seaman Billy Webb, Petty Officer Jessica Bird, Seaman Daniel Giordano, Chief Petty Officer Andy Thorpe, Seaman Matthew Phillips. If anyone has any questions, direct them to you divisional officer. Fair winds." Maxine left the group on the dock and headed for her car. Alex and Kate glanced at each other, then turned to their crews.

"Right, we have to load on a few more supplies, and then we set sail," called Kate.

"We're prepped and ready," said Alex. The Invictus crew stepped on board, and in moments, they had departed the dock. Kate looked at her crew, mentally counting heads, and realised someone was missing.

"We're missing a sailor. X, can you go through the crew list as we board and find out who it is please?" Asked Kate.

"Sure thing boss." Nikki pulled a pen from her pocket and checked off the list as each crew member boarded the patrol boat. As Sweeney hauled on his bag, Nikki turned to Kate.

"Able Seaman Alice De Luca isn't here. I'll let NAVCOM know and see about crash-sailing someone else. We need to eat," said Nikki.

"I know. I know Toby left, but perhaps Commander White will okay him to join us for a rotation. Just until we work out what's going on with Able Seaman De Luca," replied Kate.

"I'll call NAVCOM now."


	2. 7-1: Missing Chapter 2

_Such an overwhelming response for my first chapter! COMike - I had already planned to do just what you said. I guess great minds think alike!_

* * *

**Chapter Two-**

Mike awoke in a cold sweat. The nightmare itself had been absolutely terrifying, but it played out the same way every night.

_He was in a corridor..._

_Only one door out..._

_And it was locked._

_Water started to flood into the hall, and Mike soon found himself drowning._

Mike rubbed his eyes tiredly, and wished Kelly was with him. So much had changed in the past month that it was still hard to believe...

* * *

_In ICU Bed 2, Mike Flynn woke up alone._

Mike's eyes forced themselves open, and he glanced around.

"Kelly?" He mumbled. There was no answer, and the realisation that she wasn't there hit him hard. He pressed the call button for a nurse, and tried to wait patiently. A nurse arrived after five suspenseful minutes, and he asked the burning question.

"Have you seen my fiancé?" He queried.

"She was here around an hour ago before you woke up, and she left with another man. I'm sure she'll be back if you wait patiently," replied the nurse. She checked Mike's IV lines and monitors before scribbling on his chart. She smiled briefly at him before leaving, and Mike found himself alone again. He played with a loose thread in his blanket, twisting and pulling at it. It was three hours before he realised something was terribly wrong.

"Nurse? Nurse!" Called Mike. The same one from earlier stood in his doorway, arms on her hips.

"What is it Mr Flynn?" She asked.

"I need to call someone," he replied. She walked over to his bedside table, and pulled out the phone that was hidden inside the top drawer.

"Dial 4 to get an outside line, and go from there," she said, exasperated. Mike nodded and pulled the phone closer. He fumbled with the numbers, and after two tries, had Dutchy's number in. Dylan answered on the third ring.

"PO Mulholland speaking."

"Dutchy, it's Mike. I need your help, and fast."

_Everything went to hell from there on in._

* * *

_HMAS Victory_

Kate waited on the dock, tapping her foot impatiently. Dutchy was standing with her while Nikki looked after the rest of the ship's crew.

"How late does a crew member have to be before I can report them?" Asked Kate, frustrated.

"I'd say you've got solid grounds to do so now ma'am," replied Dutchy evenly. Kate glanced at her watch again.

"Three hours. How can a sailor not be raised in that time? Is she deaf or something?" Vented Kate.

"I'm not sure ma'am, but X has called in Jones as a crash posting and cleared it with NAVCOM. He's happy to sail with us for a few weeks while we find a replacement. Report De Luca, and go from there. It's the best we can do, and if we're going to get this training ticked off and completed, then we probably need to set sail soon," remarked Dutchy. Kate sighed.

"I'll write her up for this. How long until Jones is here?" Asked Kate.

"I'm here now, does that help?" Asked Toby, striding towards them. Kate smiled.

"Chefo. Thanks for coming with us on such short notice," thanked Kate.

"No worries; you got me out of the house away from my hormonal wife and my overly energetic son. This is going to be a walk in the park in comparison," joked Toby. Dutchy clapped a hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Now we can get sailing!"

* * *

_HMAS Invictus_

"Coast Guard reports a small private yacht that disappeared last night during a rather large storm," said RO from his position at the ComCen.

"Pass those co-ordinates to Anderson, and we'll get moving," ordered Alex.

"Aye sir," replied Robert, retrieving the co-ordinates. He quickly passed them to Logan, and Alex watched the exchange with careful eyes. His crew was new; he didn't know a lot of them His new X was an interesting individual; William Bennett had commanded respect from the moment he'd set foot on the ship, and whilst he had a wicked sense of humour, when it came to naval rules and regulations, he was an absolute stickler.

"You had a chance to acquaint yourself with the ship yet X?" Asked Taylor.

"Yes sir; it's an impressive vessel. I was shocked when NAVCOM offered me the position; I was looking for a transfer from Garden Island WA, and wasn't expecting anything like this. This is incredible, and I'm grateful for the opportunity," replied Bennet, his eyes trained on the ocean in front of them.

"Howe? Where were you posted before this?" Asked Taylor.

"Darwin. I had an argument with a commanding officer, and he filled in my transfer paperwork for me, and I found myself here. Not a bad deal I think," replied Jack Howe.

"Well, their loss is our gain. Most of the crew here served on Hammersley, first under Commander Flynn, and then Lieutenant Commander McGregor. They're a talented bunch of sailors," commented Taylor.

"That they are," replied Bennett, distracted. He stood up from his seat and moved over to the EOD, standing behind 2Dads.

"Is that the boat we're looking for?" He asked. Taylor joined the pair.

"Matches RO's description. X, organise a boarding party and pay them a visit. We're almost at the co-ordinates of the missing couple anyway," said Alex.

"Aye sir. Howe, 2Dads, Charge, you're with me. I'll meet you in the boarding room in a moment," ordered Bennett. The three men moved quickly down off the bridge.

"Any other recommendations on who I should take?" Asked Bennett.

"Try Romano, see how she goes. She's a pretty tough sailor," replied Alex.

"Excellent." Bennett moved off the bridge, and knocked on the door of ComCen.

"Romano, you're part of the boarding party. Leaving in five," called Bennett. He continued on to the boarding room, where Charge, 2Dads and Howe were pulling on Kevlar vests. Howe opened the weapons locker and passed each sailor a weapon. Romano entered the tiny room and took a Kevlar vest from 2Dads, securing it tightly before taking a gun from Howe.

"We think this might be the vessel of the missing couple, so keep your eyes peeled. Let's move."


	3. 7-1: Missing Chapter 3

_My apologies for the slower updating (not just on this, but also on RUSH and RSO) - I'm in a band, and as well as my day job, I also do evening/night gigs with the band, so my time has been limited. Everything will ease up a little around October, so just hang on!_

_Thanks for the reviews, and keep on reading!_

_~MissShawnaAlice~_

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

"_PO Mulholland speaking."_

_"Dutchy, it's Mike. I need your help, and fast."_

_Everything went to hell from there on in._

Dutchy arrived within fifteen minutes, breathless and flustered, confused as to why he had been summoned.

"Sir? What's going on?" He asked uncertainly.

"Kelly's not been here for hours Dutchy, and I need to know she's okay. Something's wrong, I know it!" Exclaimed Mike. He tried to push himself up from the bed, but Dutchy's firm hand pushed him back down.

"You're still stuck here for observation. I'll call some of my old contacts, see what I can find out. You need to stay here and rest though, otherwise I'm calling Commander White," threatened Dutchy. Mike settled back against the bed, wincing a little as his tender chest complained at the movement.

"You've got to find her Dutchy. Please, I need to know she's okay," pleaded Mike.

"I'll do what I can for you," replied Dutchy.

_Little did he know how hard that would be._

* * *

_HMAS Victory_

"In light of what happened to the Hammersley a month back, NAVCOM has decided that we need to revise evacuation procedures, and for this rotation, it's our turn. Fire drill, CPR, evacuation, every emergency drill in the book. Dutchy and Patterson will be running them where applicable. For today's drills, if you're on watch, you're not expected to participate. If you aren't on watch, you need to be attending the drills," said Kate firmly.

"We'll run on skeleton watches for a few days unless NAVCOM tasks us elsewhere. For today, Charlie, White, Rhodes, myself and the CO will take bridge duties. Today's Patterson is in charge, and you'll be doing a fire drill," said Nikki. The bridge crew for the watch headed for the bridge, and Patterson looked at his group for the day.

"Do you think they'll survive?" Asked Nikki as she walked alongside Kate.

"They will, they just won't know what hit them," replied Kate, smiling. She entered the bridge, where Ryan was sitting at the helm, Charlie was at the ComCen and Rhodes was watching the MarineLink console. Nikki split off to observe the radar, and Kate turned to notice Dutchy sitting near the EOD, head in his hands.

"Everything okay?" Asked Kate quietly.

"Just tired. I've spent a lot of time with local police scouting out some of Kelly's old haunts, and we've got nothing. Not even basic evidence! I know it's been a month, and I didn't think it was possible, but she's literally vanished off the face of the earth, and we have no idea where to start. We're at a loss of where to go from here," said Dutchy wearily.

"Why don't you go down to your rack and catch a few hours while you can? We're not going anywhere, and if you're going to take an evac drill this afternoon, you need to be at your best. I'll come down and get you at 1300 so you can eat and prepare," said Kate. Dutchy looked hesitant, then acquiesced.

"Fine. But if you need me…"

"I'll know where to find you. Go, rest!" Exclaimed Kate. Dutchy stumbled his way off the bridge.

"I'm feeling a bit tired too ma'am, do you think…" Started Charlie.

"Not now Woods," replied Kate.

"It was worth a try," she muttered.

"Has it ever gotten you anywhere?" Asked Ryan, grinning.

"Not yet."

* * *

_HMAS Invictus_

The trip across to the yacht was quiet and Bennett decided to use the time to observe his small team of sailors. Romano looked determined, ready for a fight. Her hand rested on the trigger of her gun, and her leg bounced irritably. Howe was alert, scanning the boat ahead of them, then the water, then back to the boat. Charge and 2Dads were joking about something, and all he could hear was their quiet chuckling. Halfy was steering the RHIB, and as they pulled alongside the vessel, Bennett watched as the professional faces were pulled out.

"This is the Australian Navy!" Called Charge as he stepped onto the boat. Howe wasn't far behind him, rifle raised, ready for any oncoming threat. Romano and 2Dads were next, and Bennett brought up the rear.

"Romano, 2Dads, check below decks. Howe, upper deck. Charge, what do you think?" Asked Bennett.

"It's unusual for a boat like this to just be deserted out here," remarked Charge.

"That's what I thought," mused Bennett.

"X? We've got blood down here," called Romano. Bennett and Charge headed down the stairs to the main sleeping area, and found Romano indicating to a sizeable puddle.

"It's too much; someone had to have died here," said Romano softly. Charge returned topside and motioned for Howe to join them. Both men joined Romano and 2Dads downstairs, and Howe sighed.

"I'll get Bird to come across and take photos for evidence, and then we'll have to keep searching. There's only enough blood for one person, not two, so the other must still be alive. Romano, check the lifevests, see how many are left," ordered Howe. Gabriella ducked onto the main deck and checked the supplies before returning.

"All accounted for," she reported.

"Damn. How the hell are we supposed to explain this one?" Asked Bennett.

"India One Zero One to X-ray One Zero One. Police have just gotten back to us about our missing couple," stated Alex.

"X-ray One Zero One to India One Zero One, what have they got to say?" Asked William.

"Marco and Olivia Palmer have been on police radar for a while, probably because they're drug runners. They were involved in NSW for a while, then disappeared off the radar. Guess we know why they're up here," replied Alex.

"We're going to need Bird over here to take photos; it looks like it's been a hell of a struggle, and we've got a large pool of blood," reported Bennett. Alex was just about to reply when Logan interrupted him.

"Sir, we've got an unknown vessel approaching us at high speed, and from the looks of the EOD, they're heavily armed."


	4. 7-1: Missing Chapter 4

_I'm so sorry for the delays in posting. I'm hoping in the next few weeks to really get the ball rolling on these posts, especially as I have an entire week off work (mega excited!)._

_Please, stay tuned, and get ready for more!_

_~MissShawnaAlice~_

* * *

**Chapter Four-**

_"You've got to find her Dutchy. Please, I need to know she's okay," pleaded Mike._

_"I'll do what I can for you," replied Dutchy._

_Little did he know how hard that would be._

"Boss, we've searched everywhere, and we've come up with nothing. Local cops are stumped, detectives are confused, and I'm at a loss. She's fallen off the grid completely; credit cards haven't been used, bank account hasn't been accessed, even her facebook account has been deactivated. We've got nothing," apologised Dutchy.

"She wouldn't just disappear! She's pregnant with our child, and she would never let me wake up alone. I'm telling you, something is wrong," exclaimed Mike. He tried to push himself off the bed, and Dutchy gently pushed him back down.

"I agree, but without any evidence, I can't do anything. My contact in the force is at least going to make sure that her file stays open. If anything comes up we'll be contacted first, and we'll go from there. Right now, you need to rest and heal before they'll let you out of here. Is there anyone else I can call for you?" Asked Dutchy. He didn't want Mike to be left alone in the state of mind he was currently in.

"Maxine," he replied, finally looking defeated. He rested back against the pillow, and Dutchy headed out of the room. He pulled the door closed before opening his phone and dialling Maxine.

"Commander White? It's Dutchy."

"No, we haven't found her yet."

"Too soon to tell."

"He's not in a good way."

"I think you should get down here."

* * *

_HMAS Victory_

"Drills suuuck," panted EK. It was the third man overboard drill they'd completed, and she somehow ended up being involved in all three. She raised a hand and put it on her side, trying to alleviate the pressure.

"Once you have this drill mastered, then we move on boarding drills," called Gordon. They'd finished fire drills with Patterson, had lunch, and moved on to man overboard and CPR.

"Look, Flash, as much as I love man overboard, you've gotta let me take a break. I'm having enough trouble breathing for me, let alone someone else," complained EK.

"Right! Who's next in the water?" Asked Gordon, ignoring EK's complaint. She stood up, feeling the blood rush to her head and a wave of dizziness rush over her. The pain in her side intensified, and she reached for the side of the ship to steady herself.

_She missed the railing._

"Kosov-Meyer!" Yelled Flash. She hit the water hard, and the air was pushed out of her lungs. She couldn't fight, the pain crippling.

"Jono, get in there now!" Ordered Gordon. Kate heard the commotion from the bridge, and stepped out onto the small passageway. Upon seeing the scurrying sailors, she stepped back inside onto the bridge.

"RO, wake Dutchy," she ordered.

"Do I have…?" He started.

"That's an order! Do it now!" Demanded Kate. RO jumped out of his seat and headed down the stairs.

"Nik, find out what's going on down there," said Kate.

"Yes ma'am." She headed off the bridge to find Gordon, Jono, Patterson and Toby trying to get EK back on the deck.

"What happened?" Asked Nikki.

"I don't know yet. When I know, I'll let you know. I just need to get her on the deck," said Gordon. Patterson hooked her into the rescue harness, and Jono directed the team to pull her up. As her body was lowered to the deck, EK groaned in pain, and Gordon dropped down next to her.

"Emily, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Hurts," she said, spluttering a little.

"Where does it hurt?" Asked Gordon. Emily shook her head, curling in on herself. He prodded down her side until he hit a tender spot and she yelped. Gordon grimaced at his finding.

"What is it?" Asked Nikki, hunkering down next to him.

"It's the same side as her appendix. We need to steam back to port as soon as possible, or get a helicopter out here to get her back to port. She needs medical attention that I can't give her," he said desperately. Nikki nodded.

"I'll get on it now. Get her to the wardroom, make her comfortable, and I'll get us to port."

* * *

_HMAS Invictus_

"Boarding party, I want you back aboard Invictus now! We have a heavily armed boat coming towards us, and I want you on board and safe. Forget the boat; we'll deal with the Palmer's later. Just get back here!" Ordered Alex.

"Aye sir, we're leaving now," replied Bennett. The team moved back towards the RHIB, and straight back to Invictus. Once aboard, they found the place a flurry of activity as sailors raced to collect weapons, gunners loaded artilleries and all decks were locked down. Bennett left his team and walked straight to the bridge.

"Sir?" Asked Bennett.

"Armed vessel, heading straight for us. We've got weapons at the ready, Logan's been trying to raise them but they aren't interested in listening," said Alex.

"Sir, we are armed and ready should they attack," reported Howe breathlessly, joining them on the bridge.

"Any luck contacting them?" Alex asked Logan.

"Nothing on airwaves," replied Logan.

"Sir, they're veering away from us," reported Bennett. Alex stepped towards the front of the bridge, observing the little boat.

"What are they…?" His question was answered as several shots were fired from the boat, and two objects thrown onto the main deck. The small boat then scuttled away at full throttle, leaving the Navy vessel to ponder.

_But only for a moment._

"It's gonna blow," said Howe, the realisation flooding him.

"What?" Asked Bennett, spinning around.

"They've shot the fuel tank and thrown two open flame sources onto the deck. It won't take it long to start a fire, and it'll burn down to those exposed fuel tanks, and then it'll explode," said Howe quickly.

"Charge, get us out of here," ordered Alex swiftly.

"On it. Engines at full reverse," called Charge. Romano joined them on the bridge, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Everything secured," she reported.

"Revolutions 2-0-0-…" started 2Dads before he was cut off by the boat blowing up. The entire vessel rocked, and Romano toppled backwards down the stairs. After a few moments, they righted, and everyone dusted themselves down.

"Everyone alright?" Asked Alex.

"Fine sir," reported Charge.

"Everything's still intact," replied 2Dads.

"Romano?" Asked Bennett. It was silent.

"Romano?"


	5. 7-1: Missing Chapter 5

_Hope you enjoy this update, and I've got plans in the future to incorporate the International Fleet Review into this season! One more chapter after this, then I can leave you with the teaser for the rest of the season._

_~MissShawnaAlice~_

* * *

**Chapter Five-**

_"Commander White? It's Dutchy."_

_"No, we haven't found her yet."_

_"Too soon to tell."_

_"He's not in a good way."_

_"I think you should get down here."_

When Maxine received the call, she'd been halfway through a good book and a cup of tea, and was most annoyed when Dutchy had interrupted her. She did change her tune when she realised why Dutchy was calling, and was dressed and out the door with Ryan in tow. He'd asked to come when he realised what his mother was doing, and was now trailing behind her as she marched to Mike Flynn's room. Dutchy was waiting outside Mike's door, studying his phone.

"How is he?" Asked Maxine as she neared him.

"He's defeated. He's just given up. He's still hell bent on finding her, but until we have more information, I can't do anymore to help. He asked for you specifically ma'am," replied Dutchy.

"Ry, are you okay to wait out here for me?" Asked Maxine.

"Sure mum. Let me know if I can come in and see him," answered Ryan. He settled himself on a hard plastic chair outside Mike's room, and pulled out his phone to occupy himself.

"Thanks for calling me Dutchy," said Maxine softly.

"No worries ma'am. Look after him." Dutchy saluted his superior officer, and left the hospital. Maxine stepped into Mike's room.

"Mike? How are you feeling?" Asked Maxine warily.

"She's gone," he whispered.

"We'll find her. You know that. Right now, you need to focus on yourself and getting better, and let Dylan and I continue the search for Kelly," replied Maxine.

"But what if we don't find her?" Asked Mike, a small tear coursing down his cheek. Maxine grabbed a tissue and wiped it away gently.

"We'll find her Mike."

* * *

_HMAS Victory_

"X, report," called Kate as Nikki returned to the bridge.

"Kosov-Meyer is experiencing debilitating pain on her right side, and Flash thinks it might be appendicitis. He's recommending a medevac for her," replied Nikki.

"See what we can do," replied Kate. Nikki nodded and headed down to ComCen, where Charlie had relocated herself.

"Charlie, I need you to patch through a call to Fleet Medical, and then put me through the NAVCOM," ordered Nikki.

"Aye ma'am. Give me a few moments, and it'll be ready for you," answered Charlie.

"Excellent. When you've got Fleet Medical on the line, put Flash onto them; we've got a medical emergency on board," stated Nikki.

"I'll do my best ma'am. NAVCOM are on the line now for you," replied Charlie, passing Nikki a headset.

"Lieutenant Caetano, this better be good," growled Mike.

"Sir, I need to request an emergency medevac for a crew member. Our coxswain seems to think it might be appendicitis, and there's not a lot he can do for her," said Nikki urgently.

"Well Lieutenant Caetano. It seems we may have a problem. Unfortunately all assets are currently occupied, and are unable to help. You'll need to steam home, top of the green and I'll have an ambulance waiting at the docks," replied Mike grumpily.

"But sir, I don't think we'll have that kind of time! We need medical assistance as soon as possible," exclaimed Nikki.

"Lieutenant Caetano, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that tone in your voice, and that you've accepted my response. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do to help you. Godspeed," replied Mike evenly.

"Thank you Commander Flynn. Victory out." Nikki peeled the headset off her head and slammed it down on the bench. Charlie took it as her cue to leave, and dashed out, a separate headset in hand. Nikki stormed out of ComCen and back up to the bridge.

"What's the ETA of the chopper?" Asked Kate.

"We're not getting one," replied Nikki, fuming.

"What?" Replied Kate incredulously. She turned in her chair, Dutchy moving to stand behind her.

"I spoke to Commander Flynn, and I quote, 'all assets are currently occupied.' He recommended that we steam home," reported Nikki.

"Did you explain our situation?" Asked Kate.

"No, I told him we just wanted a free helicopter ride. Of _course_ I explained the situation, and he had little sympathy for us," said Nikki exasperatedly.

"Right. White, set us a course for home, top of the green," ordered Kate.

"Aye ma'am. Revolutions 2-0-0-0."

_She only hoped it would be quick enough…_

* * *

_HMAS Invictus_

"Romano? Gabriella, are you okay?" Called Bennett. A low groan was heard from the staircase, and RO jumped up from his seat.

"Someone pipe Bird to the bridge immediately," ordered Alex. Bennett and RO carefully stepped down the stairs.

"Don't move her! She might have injured herself, and we can't see it," said RO protectively. Bird appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened to her?" Asked Bird.

"Fell down the flight of stairs. Is there any way you can check her over so we can move her?" Asked Bennett.

"Give me a few minutes," asked Bird. Bennett stepped away, allowing Jessica the room she needed to assess Gabrielle. RO hovered uncomfortably close to Bird, and after a few minutes, she snapped.

"Don't you have something else to be doing?" She asked.

"No," replied RO blandly.

"Robert, let Bird do her job. You aren't helping," said Alex gently. He'd had some experience with RO when he had served briefly on Hammersley, and knew of his inability to read a situation, especially when it involved the human emotion, and Alex knew exactly how RO was feeling right now.

_He'd felt the same way when he thought he'd lose Kate._

"Look after the ComCen console, and we'll look after Romano. Keep your eyes on the job, or you'll find yourself in a little bit of trouble," warned Taylor. He didn't want to openly reprimand RO yet, because he wasn't sure if RO was aware of his actions.

"Yes sir," replied RO sullenly. He moved back to the console, trying to focus on his work, his mind and emotions in a mess.

"I'm right to move her. It just looks like a concussion, but I'd like to monitor her for a little while," announced Bird.

"I'll help you get her to the wardroom," piped up Logan. RO shot him a dirty look, and Alex realised he may have a problem amongst his sailors if he wasn't careful, and he needed to diffuse the situation.

"Anderson, we need you here on the bridge. Spider can help Bird," decided Alex. Spider moved to help Bird, and Alex found himself with two disgruntled sailors.

_Time to revisit regulations._


	6. 7-1: Missing Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

"_We'll find her Mike…"_

Mike sat on Maxine's couch, staring blankly into thin air, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Kate and Alex were sitting in Maxine's kitchen, each nursing a cup of tea or coffee.

"How long has he been like that?" Asked Alex, sipping his coffee.

"Ever since I brought him home last week. We've tried talking to him, and he responds, but that man in there is _not_ Mike Flynn. All I can say is I'm glad that I've moved him to a desk job at NAVCOM; at least there I can keep an eye on him and make sure he's okay. How are you two doing?" Asked Maxine.

"I still forget that I'm injured, and occasionally do stupid things, like trying to lift the laundry basket, but I'm getting there," replied Kate. She laughed for a few moments, then groaned as the pain in her side flared up.

"Careful," reminded Alex gently.

"Do you mind if I try talking to Mike?" Asked Kate.

"Be my guest." Kate climbed down off the bar stool she was sitting on, and warily entered the living room.

"Mike? It's Kate. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" She asked gently. He shook his head, and Kate joined him on the couch.

"You know we're working on finding her, right?" Asked Kate.

"I know," he whispered.

"I know it's really hard, but you need to stay strong, because when we get her back, she's going to need you," replied Kate.

"I know."

_He just wanted her back._

* * *

_HMAS Invictus_

"Gabriella? Can you hear me?" Asked Bird.

"My head," she whimpered in reply.

"It's okay, you've got a bit of a bump on your head, but you should be okay. Do you think you can sit up?" Asked Jess. Romano sat up slowly, holding a hand to her throbbing head.

"I'm dizzy," complained Romano.

"I know, and it'll pass. Just drink some water for me and stay sitting up," encouraged Bird. As she was helping Gabriella take a drink, someone knocked on the wardroom door.

"Come in," she called. A scuffle was heard, then Anderson and RO fell into the tiny room.

"Gabby, are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry, I should have caught you!"

"I was standing next to you, _I _should have caught you!" Gabriella whimpered and dropped her head in her hands, the sound of the two men fighting making her nauseous.

"Out. Out now, both of you!" Exclaimed Bird.

"But I need to make sure she's okay!"

"You _know_ I said I was coming down here to do that!" Bird sighed, knowing she wouldn't get a word between the two boys. She pushed past them to the intercom, leaving them to continue bickering.

"Bird to the bridge. Sir, I'd love it if Howe and Spider could come down and remove RO and Anderson from the wardroom; they're making it impossible to treat Gabriella," said Bird tiredly.

"They'll be down shortly, and then I'll see them both in my office," replied Alex firmly.

"Thank you sir." Bird hung up, and turned to face the two boys who were still arguing. She opened her mouth to speak, then changed her mind, instead crossing the room to hand Gabriella a bucket as her roiling stomach won the fight. She threw up in the bucket, her eyes closed as she fought back the pained sobs. Howe and Spider knocked on the door.

"Come in and get them out!" Exclaimed Jess. Howe took RO, and Spider wrestled Anderson out of the wardroom and into the hall.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Asked Robert indignantly.

"You're both to report to the ships office. _Now_," emphasised Howe. Both sailors turned to argue, but thought better of it, instead heading down the hall.

"Spider, you're free to go back to the bridge," ordered Howe. Spider nodded and left, and Howe followed RO and Anderson up the corridor. Alex was waiting for them, sifting through the rules and ethics guidelines.

"Close the door please Howe," asked Taylor. Jack closed it, and stood at ease.

"What was that in the wardroom RO?" Asked Taylor.

"I wanted to make sure Romano was okay. She is my able assistant, and after a fall like that, I wished to make sure that she was okay," stated RO.

"Anderson?" Asked Taylor.

"As our divisional officer was occupied, he asked if I could check on Romano and report back to him. I didn't expect to see RO down there," replied Anderson.

"Right. So that explains how both of you ended up in the wardroom, bickering like children, does it?"

"Sir, I…" RO stepped back as Alex cut him off.

"Keep it quiet RO. Both of you were arguing in the wardroom, and ignored a direct order from a senior sailor, before having to be removed from the wardroom forcibly! I should suspend both of you right now!" Exclaimed Alex. Both sailors hung their heads in shame.

"We are heading back to port right now to get Romano the help she needs. While she is under observation, either Petty Officer Howe or Able Seaman Webb will be guarding her room. Neither of you are allowed to see her until you sort out this mess, and I may remind you of the fraternisation rules as well. Now, I can't suspend both of you, because I need both of you to get home. I can however, make a mark on your permanent record. Now sort this out!" Alex slammed the guidelines book down on the table and left the two of them with Howe, storming out.

"You two know nothing can happen, right?" Asked Howe.

"Of course we do!" Exclaimed Anderson.

"Then why did all of that just happen?"

* * *

_HMAS Victory_

"Flash, you've got to make this stop," begged Emily. She curled herself in tighter, the pain in her stomach excruciating.

"I'm sorry mate, but I've got to wait a little longer before I can give you any morphine, okay? Just hold on," encouraged Flash. EK shook her head before paling visibly.

"You okay?" Asked Flash. EK responded by throwing up over his uniform before crying harder.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's not a problem. We're close to port, and once we're close to port we can get you the help you need, okay?" Soothed Flash. He stepped away for a moment, heading for the intercom.

"Flash to the bridge, I need Slinger down here," he requested.

"No worries; she's on her way now. How's EK going?" Asked Kate.

"Not well. The faster you can get us to port, the better our chances are," replied Flash.

"We're doing our best. Bridge out." Flash waited for a few more moments, then Slinger joined him.

"God, you smell awful," she stated, wrinkling her nose.

"She's not in a good way; she's got ten minutes more before she can have more morphine. How far away are we from port?" Asked Flash.

"About twenty minutes. Go, get changed, I'll be here," replied Slinger. Flash left, and Slinger started cleaning up the mess that EK had made.

"My shoulder hurts," complained EK.

"What else hurts?" Asked Slinger, setting aside the bucket and mop.

"My stomach. God, make it stop," pleaded EK.

"I can't. Do you mind if I have a feel of your abdomen?" Asked Slinger. EK tried to uncurl herself, and Slinger lifted up her shirt. What she saw alerted her immediately to a serious medical emergency.

"EK, whatever you do, I need you to hold on, okay? We are so close to port, and then we'll get you feeling better. For now though, I just need you to hold on," requested Slinger.

"I'll try," responded EK. She resumed her position curled up in a ball, and Slinger sighed.

"How's she doing?" Asked Flash, returning in a clean uniform.

"Will you be right here for a moment EK? I'll just be outside the door," said Slinger. EK nodded, and Slinger motioned for the door. Flash followed her and stood outside.

"What? What's up?" He asked.

"I think it's an ectopic pregnancy," whispered Slinger.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Flash.

"She's complaining of pain on one side, she's showing signs of Cullen's and Grey Tuner's signs on her abdomen indicative of internal bleeding, and now she's complaining of shoulder pain. I know you're ships medic, but I've done rotations in ER's before, and this is exactly what it looks like. We just need her to hold on for a little longer, and then the surgical staff can deal with it," said Slinger.

"Right. I'll keep her comfortable, you inform the CO and the X, and then arrange for an ambulance to meet us on the dock. We'll get her off first, and I'll get you to go with her; a female presence might help settle her more," decided Flash.

"No worries. I'll go see the CO and the X now." Slinger dashed up the corridor and onto the bridge.

"Boss? X? Can I see you for a moment please?" Asked Slinger breathlessly.

"Of course. Dutchy, you have the bridge," said Kate.

"I have the bridge," he echoed. Kate and Nikki headed down to the ships office, and Nikki pulled the door closed after Slinger entered.

"What's going on?" Asked Kate.

"Emily. I think she's suffering from an ectopic pregnancy. Flash wanted me to fill you in; she's showing all the classic signs, and I think she's bleeding internally," rushed Slinger.

"We'll be back at port in five minutes. We've already got an ambulance waiting," said Nikki.

"Flash wants me to go with her. If we can make sure Dutchy can help him, we can get her off the boat and straight to the hospital," said Slinger.

"It'll be organised. Go make sure you've got EK's bag together and your own, and we'll get her off as quick as we can," ordered Kate. Slinger left, and Kate turned to Nikki.

"How does something like this happen?" Asked Kate.

"I have no idea, but if she's anything like the rest of us, she's very dedicated to her job and missed the usual signs. Come on, we'll dock in a few moments, and then we can get her the help she needs," said Nikki. The pair of them headed to the bridge, and as Kate took the captain's chair, she furrowed her brow.

"Why's the Invictus back so soon?" She asked.

"Must be something important," replied Nikki.

"They radioed something about a medical emergency of their own ma'am," answered Jono.

"Great. Dutchy, I need you to head down to the wardroom. As soon as we dock alongside, you and Flash will get EK off the ship and into the ambulance." Dutchy sprinted off the bridge, and Kate rubbed her temples.

"God, if only today could have gotten worse," said Kate.

"Ma'am? Commander White has requested your presence at NAVCOM when we've docked," said Long.

"And it just did."

* * *

Maxine tapped a pencil on her desk impatiently, waiting for two of her best commanding officers to join her. A light tap on the door indicated that they had arrived.

"Enter," she called. Kate and Alex walked in, formally dressed in their white uniforms.

"Please, take a seat," asked Maxine. Kate glanced at Alex, then took a seat.

"Commander Flynn has filed a report on misuse of Naval assets, and blames your XO Lieutenant-Commander McGregor. Would you like to tell me what actually happened?" Asked Maxine.

"We had a medical emergency on board that required a medevac. Unfortunately Commander Flynn decided that we didn't need the medevac, and we then steamed for home," reported Kate.

"And what was the medical emergency?" Queried Maxine.

"One of our sailors started experiencing severe abdominal pain, and it has now been determined as an ectopic pregnancy, and could have quickly turned into a life or death situation if one of our sailors hadn't previously trained in the ER. To be honest ma'am, I hadn't even written my own report about the incident," responded Kate.

"Between us, Mike received some bad news today, which coloured his mood for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, it also put lives at risk, and as of 1500 today, Commander Flynn was placed on indefinite leave, with compulsory psychologist appointments," said Maxine.

"He's that bad?" Asked Alex.

"I pray to God we find Kelly soon, otherwise Mike Flynn may not survive this."

* * *

_And the first episode of Season Seven done! I am sorry that it took me so long, but I've still got four more days off work, and I plan on getting you all sucked in so bad that you'll be BEGGING for me to update._

_Episode Two is titled Valentine, and will definitely answer some of the long running questions between our couples, and perhaps expose a couple you didn't know of, with a big surprise in the middle!_

_Review and stay tuned!_

_~MissShawnaAlice~ xx_


	7. 7-2: Valentine Chapter 1

_Episode 7.2 – Valentine_

_As a treat to you all, I'm updating this a little quicker for the next few days. Enjoy!_

_~MissShawnaAlice~ xx_

* * *

**Chapter One-**

Nikki sat at her breakfast table, slowly getting ready before her next rotation, and glanced at her planner.

_February thirteenth._

Tomorrow would be the day she had come to dread since Josh had passed; Valentine's day. The day where it felt like the world shoved happy couples in her face just to remind her that the perfection she had was lost. She wiped a tear she didn't realise had fallen, and stretched for her phone as it buzzed across the table.

_Nik, are you able to come in early? Need to discuss our task. Kate._

Nikki sighed, and stood up. It was going to be a long rotation, that much she knew for sure.

* * *

Mike glanced at his calendar, and crossed off another day before retreating to Maxine's couch, a blanket wrapped around him tightly.

_Fifty-two days, and still no sign of his beloved._

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Spider.

"I'm fine! The doctor cleared me, I'm fit for duty, and I don't need you fussing over me," snapped Emily.

"I… I was worried about you. I got the call from Charlie telling me that you were in surgery, and I had no idea what was going on. I'm not ready to lose you Emily," admitted Spider. Emily wanted to stalk away, but a part of her remembered why she had fallen in love with Spider in the first place; his kind heart and willingness to try and do anything to make her happy.

"Billy, I'm sorry," she apologised, turning back to face him. She stepped forward, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. As his arms embraced her, she realised what she'd been missing for the past two weeks as she'd shut him out, refusing to talk about her experience.

"I've missed you," he whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you two. I don't think I can handle fighting with you again," answered Emily.

"I've got an idea," said Spider thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Replied Emily, glancing up at him.

"Mm. We'll need to move though if we want to do it before our next rotation."

* * *

Gabriella hid in the ComCen of the Invictus, knowing that Robert was still on shore leave with his sister Ellen. She was hoping beyond hopes that he would come back early, otherwise she wouldn't have time to escape. She finished her paperwork, and headed out the door. She nearly slammed into Bennett, and fell back in surprise.

"X, I didn't expect to see you on board," she admitted. William helped to her feet, and Gabriella dusted herself off.

"I didn't expect to see you either. We're not expected to sail until tomorrow, and you don't have watch. What are you doing here?" Asked William.

"Paperwork," replied Gabby uneasily.

"You've been on top of all your paperwork, and RO finished whatever was left when you injured yourself," said Bennett, confused. Gabriella sighed.

"Transfer paperwork sir," she acknowledged.

"I thought you were happy here," replied Bennett.

"I was, but…" William sensed a long conversation coming up.

"Why don't we grab a brew and have a chat in the senior sailors mess? Howe and 2Dads can survive watch for a little longer," suggested Bennett. Gabriella moved to argue, then agreed.

"Okay." She followed her commanding officer down the corridor to the galley, where Bennett made coffee for himself and tea for the younger sailor. He noticed she was quiet and withdrawn, something unusual for the usually fiery young sailor. He led them both into the senior sailors mess, and closed the door behind them.

"Where are you happy to transfer to?" Asked Bennett.

"Anywhere that's away from RO and Anderson," answered Gabriella.

"Are they that bad?" Asked Bennett, sipping his coffee.

"Could they get any worse?" Countered Gabby.

"Have you spoken to your divisional officer?" Asked Bennett.

"My divisional officer is Anderson. I can't exactly go to him and explain how much of a problem he is," lamented Gabriella.

"So you think a transfer might help?" Pressed Bennett.

"I don't know how else to deal with RO and Anderson. Between the pair of them, I have enough chocolate to turn diabetic, eighteen bunches of flowers, and nine offers of dinner. I don't know how much more of the testosterone I can take. Transfer is my best option, and I don't care if it's to a base or frigate or to the other side of the world; as long as I can get away from the pair of them," said Gabriella.

"I'll talk to the CO and NAVCOM, and I'll see what we can do to fast-track your application. I will also have a strong word with both RO and Anderson about their behaviour, and remind them of the fraternisation rules. I'm sorry that it had to come to this," apologised Bennett.

"It's not your fault. Thank you sir," said Gabriella softly.

"No problems. Make sure you keep me updated on your next posting," encouraged Bennett. He stood up, and Gabriella followed suit.

"No worries sir, I would be happy to keep you updated where possible," said Gabriella. She shook Bennett's hand, and he embraced her briefly.

"You're a fine sailor Romano, and I wish you luck on your next posting."

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this," said Charlie softly. Dutchy kissed her gently.

"But we are," he replied.

"And it's against fraternisation rules," responded Charlie.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself anyway," he retorted, kissing her again.

"Maybe I should quit the navy," suggested Charlie.

"Commander White won't let you do that; you're too valuable," replied Dutchy easily. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"If I'm such a valuable asset, Commander's White and Flynn should let me be in a relationship with you anyway," teased Charlie.

"What about a transfer? You could transfer somewhere else," suggested Dutchy.

"The only available posting is HMAS Waterhen in New South Wales, and to train to be part of a dive team. I love working communications, and I'm not ready to leave you and move states, but that's the only other option other than leaving you," admitted Charlie. Dutchy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out.

"We've been crash-sailed. Come on, we can talk about this later."

* * *

"Crash sailed Boss? Really?" Asked Nikki wearily.

"For good reason; gunfire has been reported on Pukara Island, and several Australian nationals have been hit. We've been tasked to get there, provide whatever medical aid we can, then get out of there. We've got twenty minutes for crew to get here, and then we're out of here," said Kate.

"That I don't mind. What do you need me to do in prep?" Asked Nikki.

"We've got some stores coming on with us, as well as additional medical supplies. Flash will be here in a few moments to check of the medi-kits, but I'd love it if you could check off the stores; usually I'd ask Dutchy, but he's already called in to say he's going to be hard pressed to make the twenty minute mark," replied Kate.

"No worries, I'll see to it now."


	8. 7-2: Valentine Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

Rebecca cradled her daughter close to her chest; even after two and a half months, she still marvelled at the tiny beauty she was so blessed with. Leo leaned against the doorway of the loungeroom, watching as Bec cooed over Sophia, oblivious to the fact she was being watched. Pete knocked on the doorframe, and stepped inside a little.

"Good morning," he said warmly.

"Morning to you too. Why so dressed up?" Asked Bec.

"Commander White has requested a meeting at NAVCOM this morning, and I thought it best to dress in my whites," replied Pete.

"Do you know what it's about?" Asked Leo, moving to join Bec on the couch.

"No, not yet. I know Invictus is due to sail today though, and I wondered if you wanted a lift to the docks," added Pete.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be too bad. Let me have a quick cuddle of my daughter though," he requested. Bec passed Sophia to him, and Leo twirled her in the air, grinning as she gave him a toothless smile.

"There's my beautiful girl! Behave for Mummy, and Daddy and Uncle Pete will be back in no time at all," encouraged Leo.

"2Dads, you're going soft," said Pete, leaning against the door.

"Yeah, well, we knew it was going to happen someday. At least it was for this cutie and my lovely wife-to-be instead of someone else," he replied.

"Come on 2Dads, you'll be late if you're not careful. We'll be there at the docks to meet you when you come back off rotation," said Bec, taking her daughter back from Leo. He kissed her softly before moving aside to pick up his kit.

"I'll see you tonight when I'm finished at NAVCOM. Call me if you need anything," added Pete. Bec walked the two men to the door, and waved goodbye as they left.

"Stay safe, and I'll see you tonight."

* * *

_HMAS Invictus_

"We've been alerted about a possible SIEV, and NAVCOM has decided to task us to investigate. Have you sorted out that communications issue?" Taylor asked Bennett across the ships office desk.

"NAVCOM has assigned a crash-posted an extra sailor; it's a shame we're losing Romano, but she honestly didn't see another way out of this situation," replied Bennett. Taylor leaned back in his chair.

"Twenty minutes before we sail, and we have to break the news to crew that Romano has successfully applied for a transfer," said Taylor wearily. Bennett closed his operations folder and stood up.

"This rotation is going to be the most fun we've ever had," he said sarcastically.

"You're telling me. Keep an eye on Anderson and RO, let me know if it falls out of hand," said Taylor.

"No worries sir. I'll be up on the bridge in a moment; I need to meet our temporary communications replacement," said Bennett.

"We sail in fifteen," reminded Alex.

"I know." Bennett strode through the corridor and out onto the main boat deck. Several junior sailors saluted him as they walked past, and he returned the gesture. The fourth sailor to board was a young woman, her hair tied back in a no-nonsense pony-tail.

"Able Seaman Marley Ford, reporting for duty," she said warmly, saluting the officer.

"Able Seaman Ford, welcome aboard the HMAS Invictus," said Bennett, saluting formally.

"Thank you sir, happy to be here. I have to admit though, I'm surprised that Romano left such a coveted posting; ever since she was posted on first Hammersley, and now Invictus, she hadn't stopped talking about this. Three weeks ago, she just stopped. Romano has never been like that in all the time we've been boarding together," said Marley.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, but it would be nice to get an outside view on the situation. Good to have you on board Ford," said Bennett.

"Henry," she replied.

"Where did that one come from?" Asked Bennett, motioning for her to follow him.

"We had two Fords at my last posting, and I drew the short straw. It's odd to introduce myself as Ford now," she replied. Bennett led her down to the crew quarters, and motioned towards the third four-bed cabin.

"You'll be sharing with our Swain, Jessica Bird, and she'll be your divisional officer. If you've got any questions, feel free to ask," said Bennett.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to this posting," said Marley.

"We'll see you on the bridge in fifteen," said Bennett. He turned and headed back up to the bridge.

"Settled in?" Asked Taylor.

"Be up in a few," he replied. He heard stomping from the ComCen, then hurried footsteps up the stairs.

"Sir, Romano's not on board, and she isn't answering her phone," RO said breathlessly.

"It's been dealt with RO," replied Bennett dismissively.

"But she's a radio assistant; we need her! What if something's happened to her?" Responded RO. Marley walked up onto the bridge, and stood patiently behind RO.

"Seaman Romano requested a transfer, and both Commanders White and Parkinson approved it after having a conversation with both Lieutenant-Commander Taylor and myself. Able Seaman Ford will be your assistant for this rotation, until we are able to sort out crew postings. For now, the matter is closed for discussion," answered Bennett firmly.

"But…" started RO.

"Conversation is over RO. Help Able Seaman Ford to acquaint herself with the ComCen whilst we get underway," ordered Taylor.

"Yes boss," sighed RO sullenly. He disappeared down the stairs, Marley close behind him.

"Well, that went well," muttered Bennett.

"Can't wait for later when the two of them go at each other," piped up Charge from the MarineLink console. Taylor grinned, then turned to face the bow.

"That's going to be fun. Bird, take the helm, take us out!"

* * *

_HMAS Victory – Pukara Island_

"Right; we've been tasked to evacuate any Australian nationals we can, and to provide medical supplies for their clinics. I want Kevlar with double plates, and no-one goes unarmed. We're not here to take sides, or to take stupid risks. Dutchy, you're in charge of team Romeo, and Flash, you can lead team Juliet. Four sailors to each team; one front and back, and the other two to carry whatever supplies they can. It's going to be a hard task, and it will take longer than it usually would, but I prefer safety over speed. Team leaders, I expect you to watch and observe; if you feel it's too dangerous to continue, please don't hesitate to voice that. We don't need a repeat of Samaru," warned Kate.

"Aye ma'am. Team Romeo, we'll take RHIB One, and head to the South-Western side of the island," called Dutchy.

"Team Juliet, we're taking RHIB Two, and heading to the Northern side, and picking up the Australian nationals. Let's go!" Exclaimed Flash. Kate and Nikki watched as the two teams headed out.

"They're a good bunch," remarked Nikki.

"They are. I feel sorry for Toby though; this crash posting was only supposed to last a few weeks, and it's coming up on a month and a half now, and we're still missing a sailor. Maxine's going to wring De Luca's neck for showing up so late, _if _she ever does," replied Kate vehemently.

"So when Toby goes on leave again next month, what happens then?" Asked Nikki.

"No idea, but we'll have to work it out sooner rather than later," answered Kate. She glanced out across the water and to the island's edge.

"Hope we're not here too long," she said quietly.

"It's giving me the creeps a little," said Nikki, referring to the island.

"I just want to get back to port; Alex and I had Valentine's plans tomorrow night, and I don't want to miss them," responded Kate, a hint of excitement in her voice. Nikki felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Oh, well, that's lovely Kate," replied Nikki, downcast.

"What about you? You got plans for Valentine's?" Asked Kate, turning to face her 2IC.

"No, why would I have plans to remember the day Josh proposed to me? I've been trying to forget it for nearly four years now, and things like this _don't help_," snapped Nikki. She stormed off the bridge, and Kate was left wondering what she could do to help. Her thoughts were disrupted when her radio squawked loudly, startling her.

"Team Juliet to Victor 97; we have patients in need of urgent medical attention. Can you let Slinger know to prep?" Asked Flash.

"Victor 97 to Team Juliet; I'll inform Slinger now."


	9. 7-2: Valentine Chapter 3

_Thank you to the kind reviewer Chelle who pointed out I had somehow tried to put Bird on both ships (my bad!). That has since been rectified, and many thanks!_

_I'm sorry for leaving such gaps in posting, and I am really trying to keep it constant where I can, but life is just not being fair! So stick around if you can; I am not walking away from this, and I will get it finished. I have it completely planned out, I just need the time to write it out._

_So thank you for sticking around anyway, and I look forward to your reviews!_

_~MissShawnaAlice~ xx_

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

_HMAS Invictus_

Marley bent her head over her desk, filling in a communications report that she had missed from her previous posting.

"God, do you have to breathe so loudly?" Asked Robert, swirling around in his chair.

"I'm not breathing that loudly Dixon. I'm breathing as loudly as anyone else does. Can I please finish this report?" Asked Marley patiently.

"You can, but you shouldn't breathe so loudly. It could be a sign that your sinuses are inflamed, or maybe you're coming down with a cold, or…"

"Dixon," said Marley warningly.

"I rank higher than you, so you need to respect me. Breathe quieter!" Ordered RO. Marley slammed her folder shut and stood up.

"She used to talk about you, and then one day, she stopped talking. You are _such_ an intense person, and between you and that moron Anderson, you drove Gabby away. _You drove her away_! Gabby has never been one to walk away from something because it's too hard, and all it takes for that attitude to change is two guys. I'm sorry for breathing Dixon, but unfortunately, it's a requirement if I want to keep living!" Marley stormed out of ComCen and slammed the door behind her, leaving RO to wonder what just happened. He returned to his work for a few moments before Anderson exploded through the door.

"You made her leave," growled Logan.

"I made her leave? You were the imbecile that kept hassling her!" Exclaimed Robert.

"We were doing fine until you decided to interfere," replied Logan fiercely.

"You were the one that interfered! She loves me!" Shouted Robert.

"She loves _me_!"

"Enough!" Bennett flung the door open to reveal the two red-faced sailors arguing in ComCen, Marley close behind him.

"I have had _enough_ of you two already. You are both confined to your quarters, and when we get back to port, disciplinary action will be taken for your inappropriate behaviour. Understood?" Barked Bennett.

"Yes sir," chorused the two sailors.

"Get out of my sight. Henry, if you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know," said Bennett to Marley.

"Thank you sir." Bennett watched as Logan and Robert headed down the corridor to their rooms, still bickering as they walked. Bennett shook his head at the pair, then headed to the bridge.

"Anyone want to supervise two junior sailors and make sure they're kept apart?" Asked Bennett wearily.

"I'm just about to come off watch and head to the galley; I can see both cabin doors from there and still do dinner. Would that be okay?" Asked Giordano.

"Good. Until then, Spider, you can supervise. If you hear anything out of them you let me know," ordered Bennett. Spider disappeared off the bridge, and Taylor turned to look at his 2IC.

"That good?" He asked.

"Yep. We're going to have to do something; they're quarrelling like two-year olds. My twin nephews are more mature than they are at the moment. I don't know how we're going to deal with this, but we need to do it fast before we end up with total chaos," said Bennett wearily.

"I trust you're handling it?" Asked Taylor. Bennett nodded.

"I've got it under control at the moment, but if it escalates, we're going to have to decide on disciplinary action," replied Bennett.

"Keep me posted. 2Dads, are we anywhere near those co-ordinates for that SIEV yet?" Asked Taylor. 2Dads moved to check the radar.

"We've passed them sir," replied 2Dads.

"What?" Taylor crossed over to the navigational instruments and double-checked.

"We passed the co-ordinates. Maybe they've gone back home?" Suggested 2Dads.

"Possibly time stale co-ordinates. Fine. That gives us time to deal with our current issue on board," decided Taylor. Howe turned to face them, grinning.

"Disciplinary action."

* * *

_HMAS Victory_

Team Romeo and Team Juliet carefully ferried patients and nationals on board of Victory. When they'd finished, Dutchy and Flash climbed aboard, each looking ragged and weary.

"How's it looking on Pukara?" Asked Kate.

"It's a mess. No-go zone now. It's Samaru all over again," replied Dutchy.

"We lost three, but we got the other two injured and four uninjured nationals out safely," added Flash, running his fingers through his hair.

"Eat, rest and write your reports, and I'll fill NAVCOM in on what's going on," said Kate. Dutchy and Flash nodded, leaving Slinger and Toby to deal with their extra guests. Dutchy thought about getting something to eat, but the thought of rest was much more appealing, and he decided to head straight to his rack. Flash on the other hand was famished, and took to the galley. Kate watched as two of her top sailors disappeared, before she herself headed to the bridge. She found Nikki there, poring over reports.

"We're going to head back to port and get these people back on safer ground," said Kate easily.

"Yes ma'am," said Nikki stiffly. She packed away her reports, and set them aside.

"Nik, are you sure you're okay?" Asked Kate.

"I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it," replied Nikki firmly.

"Alright. Time for us to head back to port and get these people home," said Kate. Nikki sifted through a sheaf of papers before extracting one and handing it to Kate.

"NAVCOM sent this through," said Nikki softly. Kate read through the missive before glancing up at Nikki.

"How are we going to tell her?"

* * *

Pete drove home after his meeting at NAVCOM, almost whistling, his mood dramatically improved. He pulled into the driveway of Bec and Leo's house, and Bec met him at the door.

"How did your meeting go?" She asked.

"Well, my medical file says I can't be out on the water, so patrol boats are out of the question," started Pete.

"We knew that. What else did they say?" She asked.

"They're giving me a new job. Part desk work, part instructor and a higher rate of pay. I'll still be a Naval officer, just not a conventional one. Commander White feels I have a 'wealth of knowledge' that she would like passed on to younger sailors, and this was the only way she and Commander Parkinson could see around it," replied Pete.

"So you're still Navy," said Bec excitedly.

"I'm still Navy!" Cried Pete. His heart lifted as he realised he was still in the job he loved. Whilst it wasn't patrol boats, it was as close as he was medically allowed. He felt Bec's arms embrace him tightly, and he reciprocated.

"Congratulations Pete. That's fantastic news! Now, while I make us dinner, you can have congratulatory cuddles with your god-daughter," smiled Bec.

"I can't say no to that."


End file.
